


Just Another Love Triangle

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's realisation that Franky isn't really into her, well not in the way she is interested in Erica. Franky never looks at her the way she looks at the gov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Love Triangle

“I can’t wait ‘til we’re out of here,” Kim said, stretching her arms out in front of her as she sat up in Franky’s bed, “A double bed would be nice,” she commented, “though it is nice to snuggle up too.”  
Franky smiled; she wasn’t being fair, she knew it and Kim had been talking like this a lot lately, with her upcoming parole, “Mm,” she merely replied, sleepily.  
Kim always knew how to wake her up though and in an instant was towering over the other prisoner with that smile on her face, count was in ten, but that was plenty of time for a little morning action. Kim slipped her singlet off, letting her breasts fall free and Franky licked her lips and pulled Kim’s face to her own kissing her; somehow it didn’t feel the same anymore, not since she’d kissed Erica, but she tried to force that to the back of her mind as Kim slipped her hand inside her underwear. It was easy not to think when all she could do was feel her climax coming and she bit her lip, hard, as she came to release.

Franky was deceivingly quiet; always thinking, but always listening. The only thing that could distract her was the governor walking into the yard like she did now. Franky sauntered over to her a little too eagerly, a little too quickly and entwined her fingers in the fence, unconsciously swiping her bottom lip with her tongue.  
“Hey gov, you gonna talk to me yet?”  
Erica sighed, she was almost used to ignoring Franky now, not that it made it any easier or stopped the dreams at night, “We’ve got a session this afternoon, Franky.”  
“Oh yeah? Ran out of excuses to stop avoiding me, huh? Can’t have Wentworth’s poster girl run behind in her tutoring.” Franky smirked with more confidence than she actually felt.  
Erica pursed her lips, shaking her head, “I’m not avoiding you, Franky.”  
Franky nodded, “Not anymore, aye? Cause you know since – “  
“I’ll see you this afternoon,” Erica knew what Franky was about to refer to and turned on heel walking away.  
Franky hung off the fence a moment, watching Erica retreat into the safety of the building. Franky shook her head to herself and continued to gaze into space seconds after Erica had disappeared. She came to and blinked rapidly, turning away from the fence.  
Kim wasn’t blind, but she’d thought things were good with her and Franky. They’d been together ever since Kim got to Wentworth and Kim thought maybe it was more than sex now. They had started talking about the outside. Or she had, anyway. Franky didn’t like to talk about her possible parole in a couple of years, but Kim thought that was because she was worried she wouldn’t make it. But seeing that lingering stare after the governor… Kim wasn’t stupid, she knew Franky had some kind of crush, she was always flirting with Miss Davidson, and Kim could see why, she was an attractive woman, but surely it was no more than Franky liking to be a pain in the butt to authority? Right?  
“What’d you want with the governor?” Kim asked casually, as Franky took a seat next to her.  
Franky frowned and shrugged, “Just tutoring stuff.”  
“You haven’t been for a while,” Kim noted.  
“This afternoon, I guess she’s been busy what with murders in her prison and all,” Franky drawled.  
Kim nodded wordlessly.  
Franky smiled upon seeing Erica sitting at a table next to a pile of books.  
“Erica,” she nodded as she sat down.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Miss Davidson,” she corrected sternly.  
Franky snorted, “Really? That shit again?”  
“Franky – “  
“Miss Doyle,” Franky smirked, screwing her face up; she didn’t like the sound of that but it did get a smile out of Erica.  
The governor shook her head, still smiling, “Come on, let’s get you caught up.”  
Franky leaned forward all of a sudden, “Can I tell you a secret?”  
Erica sighed, “You probably shouldn’t,” she said, unable to help being intrigued and leaning in.  
Franky smiled wryly, “I missed you,” she shrugged casually, not breaking eye contact with the governor.  
Erica swallowed hard, “Franky, you know nothing can happen between – “  
Franky lent back, “Yeah, right, I know,” she began to chew the end of her pen.  
Erica looked around self consciously, “Please, let’s just study?”  
Franky nodded wordlessly, taking the pen out of her mouth and tapping it quickly against the table.  
Franky threw herself onto the bed after closing the door, and curled up, pulling the covers tight before getting angry at herself; she never used to sleep like this. She used to be confident, taking up the entire bed instead of trying to make herself as small as she could. She sighed, it was too early for sleep anyway. She sat up and pulled a book off the shelf as the door opened.  
“Hey,” Kim bounded in, happily.  
Fuck, she was getting clingy lately, Franky thought. She didn’t like all this talk of post-wentworth, Kim had never been a long term thing for her and she’d thought they’d been on the same page but lately… maybe Kim was just excitable with her parole coming up. Truth be told, of course Franky would miss her when she was gone and yeah, she’d even go as far to say that she loved Kim… but she wasn’t in love with her.  
“Hey, reading,” Franky said dismissively.  
“Oh come on,” Kim plucked the book out of Franky’s hands playfully.  
Franky ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth, trying not to take her frustrations out on Kim, “Give me the book, Kim,” she said instead.  
Kim looked at the other woman, “What’s wrong? You’re in a shit, aren’t you?” she threw the book at Franky.  
“I’m fine, Kim, I just want to read,” Franky stated matter of factly.  
Kim cocked her head, frowning, “How was tutoring?”  
Franky opened her book and replied, not looking up, “Fine.”  
Kim shrugged, finally getting the point and leaving Franky to it.

Kim lay in bed; maybe she’d misread Franky, maybe it was just sex. But they talked…sometimes. Franky had never really let her in, but that was just the way she was. She knew everything about Kim, she’d always been a good listener. But she didn’t look at Kim that way. Kim just couldn’t shake that image of the way Franky would look at the governor, the way she’d hang on the fence and stare after her like a fucking puppy dog who hadn’t been taken out for a walk. The way she always lingered for a moment after an interaction with the governor. Maybe it was more than just a stupid crush, after all.   
Franky sat on top of the table with the other women, taking a break from the basketball game. Centre of attention as always, she was joking with Boomer and Kim, punching Boomer on the shoulder playfully as Erica approached. Franky wasn’t even aware of her change, but Kim saw her pull back and give Erica that smirk as she passed by.  
“Miss Davidson,” Franky nodded to her as she passed, a smile playing on her lips.  
“Franky, not playing today?” Erica gestured towards the court.  
“Had to take a break, too hot and sweaty,” Franky smiled.  
Erica nodded and continued on her way, feeling Franky’s eyes bore into her back. Franky couldn’t help it, she walked away so good, especially in those pants, tight in all the right places and -   
“Oi,” Boomer’s voice finally broke through.

Kim sat on Franky’s bed, waiting for her to return from her latest tutoring session.   
“Yo,” Franky said, assuming Kim was just looking for a bit of action as usual, “What’s up?”  
Kim bit her tongue momentarily, “You tell me, Franky.”  
Franky stopped in her tracks and frowned, “Don’t hold back, Kim, say what you wanna say.”  
Kim stood up, “How was Miss Davidson?” she said with a cold edge to her voice.  
Franky swallowed as her eyebrows creased together, “Fine… What’s going on?”  
“Are you in love with her?” Kim asked quietly.  
Franky took a step back unconsciously; she’d asked herself that question a few times but she didn’t have an answer, so she’d stopped, “Why would you ask me that?”  
“Because you never look at me the way you look at her,” Kim replied, looking directly at Franky.  
Franky didn’t question it; she knew it was true and she knew of all people, she owed Kim the truth, “Kim… I don’t think there’s a future for us outside of this place,” she stated honestly.  
“Because of her?” Kim asked.  
“Kim,” Franky laughed briefly, “She’s the governor, ain’t nothing going to happen there.”  
“But you want it to,” it wasn’t a question, just a statement.  
Franky shrugged, “Come on, what we have, it’s fun, right?”  
Kim laughed this time, “It was fun. But it’s not fun watching you watch her like she’s who you dream about at night and I’m just your prison fuck.”  
Franky flinched at the harsh words, “I’m sorry,” it was a rare occasion that Franky actually meant those words, “But,” she sighed, “You’re right. I like her or something, I don’t know, it’s confusing and I don’t know what it is or how I feel. You know I’m not good at all feely shit.”  
Kim shook her head, “You’re good at it, you just don’t like admitting it to yourself, Franky,” she pushed past Franky and walked out of the room.

Franky sat on the bed. What the fuck did love mean anyway? It was just a word, right? Her parents had loved each other, loved her, it didn’t keep them together, didn’t keep them from being abusive jerks. She did love Kim, she knew that, but she knew what she felt with Erica was completely different, but that was a kind of love too. How could there be so many different types of love, she thought angrily, laying back on her bed and closing her eyes. She’d never been in love, how was she meant to know what it felt like? Sure, she’d had boyfriend’s, girlfriend’s, but they’d never been serious and they’d certainly never involved love. If she was honest with herself, love kind of scared her; love meant letting someone know you and Franky had never really had that before. There was a knock on her door and she pulled herself up.  
“Early for a nap, isn’t it?” the governor’s voice bought her back to reality.  
Franky nodded, “Just thinking,” she shrugged, feeling her heart race as she watched Erica shift from one foot to the other awkwardly.  
“Yeah, me too,” the governor took a further step into her cell and closed the door behind her.


End file.
